


My Beautiful Pain

by ILoveMisha2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: I'm not entirely sure if this is a trigger but considering it has somewhat suicide i'v decided that i'd rather be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>i don't exactly know where this fic came from but it was my very very first fic that i had ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Pain

He’s beautiful, the way his hands glide effortlessly from gun to gun, choosing. The small playful smirk that brings sparks to his eyes, the way he licks his lips ready to deny how tortured by this he really is.   
He does his best to be a soldier even though he’s scared.   
He’s beautiful, the way he aims the rifle at my heart. He eyes down the barrel, fingers brushing the trigger.   
He’s beautiful, the way he stands in uncertainty, lips slightly parted. His whole being takes my breath away as I stare at him, the gun ready in his strong, gentle hands. He’s beautiful, the way he cocks the weapon, regret on his features, apologies spilling from his perfect lips. He’s beautiful, the way a single tear escapes, all his sins residing in it.   
He’s beautiful, the way he steps forward as if he’s walking straight into hell, the flames already burning in his eyes. It’s all eating him alive.   
He’s beautiful, the way he turns the weapon on himself, more apologies surfacing. His green eyes beg for forgiveness.   
He’s beautiful as the gun goes off with one simple touch. The weight lifted off his shoulders. He can finally breathe in peace.  
He’s beautiful, the way his body stills, pain leaving his eyes but surfacing in mine.   
He’s beautiful, the way he breaks my heart for the last time.   
He’s beautiful, he’s a soldier, he’s Dean Winchester.


End file.
